If We Were A Movie
by yellowsocks
Summary: Loliver oneshotsongfic. In a perfect world, Lily and Oliver would be together. But do we really live in a perfect world? [If We Were A Movie, Hannah Montana]


**A/N: This is my 4th oneshot today. Woah. :D I'm pretty proud of myself. Anyways, here's another Lollie one shot. :)**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana. It's just not mine.**

_

* * *

Uh oh  
There you go again  
Talking cinematic  
Yeah, you_

I don't know how many times I've heard this song, but it's obviously way too many. I can sing it off by heart, and it breaks my heart every time I hear it, because it makes me think of him. They way his brown hair falls into his gorgeous eyes, and the way he can be a complete donut sometimes. The way I love him, but can't help but hate him when he looks at other girls. And the way he only sees me as Lily Truscott, Best Friend.

_You're charming, got everybody star struck  
__I know, how you always seem to go  
__For the obvious instead of me  
__But get a ticket and you'll see_

He never even looks my way. He's always to busy staring at everyone else, to notice me. So why should I even bother? It's not like he'll ever pay any attention to the way I feel. He's a donut, he's not that smart. So, I'm stuck here with my feelings, and there's nothing I can do about it. I could tell him, but he'd never feel the same way. So what's the point in being rejected? I might as well just forget about it. It would be easier.

_If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__That you'd fall in love with in the end  
__We'd be laughing_

I sometimes dream about what it would be life if we lived in a perfect world, like in a movie. And there he is next to me, holding my hand. Because he's that guy. The guy for me. He looks into my eyes, and tells me he loves me. I smile at him, and I can't see anyone but him. He's everything to me. I whisper back to him, "I love you too." And it seems as if he's happier than ever. Like hearing those words meant something to him.

_Watching the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play that happy song_

And then, I wake up. The dream is over, and it's back to reality. Oliver doesn't love me, and I love him. This is messed up. I hate this. But hating it, isn't going to make it any better. It's just going to make me angry. So, I pretend to stop hating the fact that he doesn't care, but I know I really do hate it. I should just move on, bury my feelings somewhere, where I'll never find them again.

_Yeah, yeah  
__When you call me  
__I can hear it in your voice  
__Oh sure, want to see me  
__And tell me all about her_

I hear the phone ring, and there he is.  
"Hi Ollie." I whisper.  
"Hi Lils'."  
"What's up?" I ask calmly.  
"I asked out Maria today."  
And with those 5 words my heart sinks, and I can't even listen anymore. I tune him out, trying to forget what I just heard, but it rings through my mind so loud, that there's no way I'm forgetting it anytime soon.  
"Lily?"  
"Yeah." I breathe.  
"You still listening?" He asks.  
"Mhmm," I lie, but somehow it doesn't seem important.

_Lala  
__I'll be acting through my tears  
__Guess you'll never know  
__That I should win  
__An Oscar for the scene I'm in_

I hear Oliver start talking again, and I laugh and say 'Yup', every once now and again. I pretend that hearing about this makes me happy, when all it's doing is tearing me apart. I have this horrible feeling in my stomach, like this isn't going to turn out well.

"I think she might be the one, Lily."  
"M-ma..Maria?"  
"Yeah." Oliver says and he sounds like he's in heaven. He sounds like I do when I talk about him, and it makes me absolutely sick.  
"That's great, Ollie." I said, plastering a fake smile to my face, but the tears leak through.

_If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__That you'd fall in love with in the end  
__We'd be laughing_

I sniffle and I automatically regret it.  
"Something wrong, Lily?"

**_Of course there's something wrong you donut, I'm completely and totally in love with you and you're just too much of a donut to notice_,** I think but that's not what I say.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I say, holding back the tears, "Just a cold."  
"In July?"  
"Yeah, I'm weird like that."  
"That's what I love about you."  
Does he know he just completely made my day?

_Watching the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play that happy song_

"What you love about me?"  
"Yeah, you're cute when you're weird."  
"You think I'm cute?"  
"Sure, I mean anyone with eyes could see that."  
"I love you, Oliver."  
Why the heck did I just say that? Am I an idiot? No, I'm worse than an idiot, I'm a donut!  
"Come again?"  
"I love you."  
Stop saying that Lily! You complete and total DONUT!  
"You, you love me?"  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
__Some kind of hero in disguise  
__And we're together it's for real, now playing_

"No, it's okay." Oliver says calmly. Way more calmly than I would have expected him to be.  
"I just..."  
But I realize he's hung up the phone.  
I can't believe him. He's such a...donut. I pour out my heart to him, and he hangs up on me. We're both such donuts. How could I tell Oliver? Seriously, what was I thinking? I've ruined everything. Our friendship, my life. This is dumb. I hate it, I hate it. Have I mentioned how much I absolutely **hate** this? Because I do, I really, really do.

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
__Like something more than in my mind  
__I see it could be amazing_

I lie down on my bed, and throw the covers up over my head. I've decided I'm going to hide from the world. I'm never going to be with Oliver, he's never going to hold my hand, or kiss me, or tell me he loves me. How am I ever supposed to show my face at school? I just can't. It would be...mortifying. I'm going to die.

_If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__That you'd fall in love with in the end_

I hear a knock on my door. I ignore it. I don't want to talk to whoever it is. The door opens slowly, and the person walks in. I sigh, pulling down the covers and there he is. The last person in the world I want to see.  
"Hi Lils'."  
"Go away." I mutter, turning away from him.  
But he doesn't go away. He walks up to me, taking my hand in his. And I can't believe it. This is my dream. Him holding my hand. I think about what's supposed to come next.  
And the next thing he know, he's coming towards my face.  
This cannot be happening, Oliver cannot be kissing me. He's too much of a donut.  
But it's happening. And I'm kissing him back.

_We'd be laughing  
__Watching the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play that happy song_

When he pulls away, I look at him.  
"I love you too, Lily."  
And that's it. Everything I ever hoped for, it came true.  
And I just can't believe it.

* * *

**Leave a review, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
